Finn and Cake Fionna and Jake
by TexasKingoftheGeeks
Summary: When Finn finds himself in the Land of Aaa and Fionna finds herself in the Land of Ooo, both must find a way back to their homes using the help of the other's sidekick and friends.
1. Finn in Aaa

Finn had a pleasant awakening as sunlight came through the window onto his face. The sunrises in Ooo were always beautiful, but there was something different about this sunrise. Finn decided it was nothing and got out of bed. "Time to get up, Jake," said Finn groggily. "Huh?" asked a female voice coming from Jake's bed. "Jake? What's wrong with your voice?"  
"Who's Jake?"  
The figure in Jake's bed turned over. Instead of being Jake, the figure was a cat that Finn had never met before. Finn grabbed a sword from beside his bed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Jake?!" shouted Finn raising his sword. "My name is Cake, and I could ask you a similar question! Where's Fionna?!"  
"I don't know who this Fionna is, but you'd better tell me where Jake is, so says Finn the Human!"  
"As much as I'd like to introduce you to my claws, we'd better see if Prince Gumball can figure out what's going on."  
"Prince Gumball? Don't you mean Princess Bubblegum?"  
"Never heard of her. Prince Gumball rules the Candy Kingdom here in the Land of Aaa."  
"Princess Bubblegum rules the Candy Kingdom, and we live in the land of Ooo."  
"We'd better get to Gumball's quick."

And so, Cake took Finn to Prince Gumball and they explained everything. "Now we need you to figure out what the Math is going on!" shouted Cake at Gumball. The Candy Prince proceeded to scan Finn with a remote-shaped device. "Great Glob! By these readings, you're from a parallel dimension!"  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"  
"Let me explain. Y'see, our world is only one in-."  
"A multiverse of others. Some worlds can be accessed by naturally occurring wormholes, yadda yadda yadda. I know, dude. The Enchiridion told me that after the Lich took over Billy."  
"Okay… you get the basic idea, but we still don't know how you got here or which world in the Multiverse is yours."  
"I'm from the Land of Ooo. It's similar to this place, but everyone's the opposite they are here. For instance, you're supposed to be a princess, and Cake here is supposed to be a dog named Jake."  
"I may be able to pinpoint your home dimension, but it'll take time."  
"Why don't I show you around, let you meet some of my friends?"  
"Sure, Cake, that sounds pretty sweet!"


	2. Fionna in Ooo

Meanwhile in Ooo, Jake was cooking breakfast downstairs. "Finn, time for breakfast!" he called out. Jake set down plates for Finn and himself. BMO immediately jumped up onto the table. "Oh, everything looks delicious, Jake!" shouted BMO in joy. "BMO, you know you don't eat, right?"  
"Can't you just let a computer dream?!"  
"You're weird."  
"What the-?! Who are you and what have you done with Cake?!" shouted a female voice. Jake and BMO turned around to see a girl dressed in an outfit similar to Finn's. "Hey, how'd you get in here, and where's Finn?!"  
"I don't know who this Finn guy is, but you'd better get explaining or you'll be introduced to a world of hurt courtesy of me, Fionna the Human!"  
"Oh, man, we'd better take you to Princess Bubblegum. She'll probably be able to explain what the Math is going on."

Jake immediately took Fionna to the Candy Kingdom and up to PB's castle. They burst into Bubblegum's laboratory. "PB!" shouted Jake. "Oh, hey, Jake! I was just working on-!"  
"No time for that now, Finn is missing!"  
"I'm sure he's just off adventuring. He'll be back soon."  
"I wasn't finished. I his place, I found her!" shouted Jake pointing at Fionna. The Candy Princess looked Fionna over. "Hmm, she looks like Finn."  
"Yes, thanks for that observation, but how do we get Finn back?!"  
PB didn't seem to hear Jake. "Tell me, who might you be?"  
"Uh, I'm Fionna the Human. You look really similar to my friend, Prince Gumball."  
"Interesting, you must be from a parallel dimension!"  
"You talk like him too. Gumball is always taking something 'bout science."  
"Well, Fionna, I may be able to help you guys out if you could tell me a little about the dimension you came from."  
"It's a lot like this one, except you're supposed to be a prince, and Jake is supposed to be a cat named Cake."  
"I'll get searching. In the meantime, Jake can show you around!"  
"What?! Why me?!"  
"Because I need some time to figure this out, you donk!"  
"Ugh, fine."


	3. Lumpy Space Prince's Party

"You're in luck! Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party," said Cake as she and Finn walked through the Candy Kingdom. _"Shmowzow, everything here is different! I'd better get back to Ooo before anyone notices I'm gone," _thought Finn to himself. "Say, how about a game of Card Wars before the party?" asked Cake bringing Finn back to reality. "Uh, I don't think so…"  
"Why not?"  
"If you're anything like Jake, when I beat you you'll give me the cold shoulder."

As if Finn had put a moral mirror up to her, Cake stopped in her tracks and stared. "Hello? Cake?" asked Finn trying to get Cake's attention. "S-sorry, what you said kind of explained why Lord Monochromicorn won't return any of my calls."  
"You need to learn how to be a gracious loser like Jake did."  
"Yeah. You head on up to LSP's party. I've gotta go apologize to Monochromie."

Cake used her stretching powers to jump over the trees. Finn went on to the party. Everything there was like at one of Lumpy Space Princess's parties, except for the gender-swapped people. "Holy Shmow," was all Finn could say. Suddenly Finn's hat was pushed over his eyes. "Hey!" shouted Finn as he pulled his hat back into place. The one who had pushed his hat forward was standing before him. Surprise surprise, it was none other than Marshall Lee. "Whoa, you look like my friend Marceline."  
"Never heard of her. Name's Marshall Lee."  
"Finn the human."  
"Would you by chance be related to Fionna?"  
"No."  
"Well, you sure do look like her. Laters!"

Marshall floated off as Lumpy Space Prince floated up. "Who the Lump are you?"  
"My name is Finn."  
"Oooookay. There's snacks over there. Say, do you know if Fionna and Cake are coming?"  
"Cake probably, but Fionna has gone missing. Don't worry, Gumball is trying to find her."  
"Hmm, well you'd better be as cool as she is. I don't want anyone to leave early."  
"You got it, LSP."


	4. Marceline's Revelation

In Ooo, Jake took Fionna to Marceline's. Finn and Jake were gonna hang with her anyway. "Hey, Jake!"  
"Hey, Marcy."  
"So, where's Finn?"  
"I dunno. He disappeared, but this girl, Fionna, was left in her place!"  
"WHAT?!" Marceline suddenly transformed into her monstrous bat form and picked up Fionna. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FINN?!" shouted Marceline in a distorted voice similar to Maja's. "I don't know! I have nothing to do with this! If anything, this sounds like something Ice Queen would do!"

At the mention of the gender bender duplicate of her old friend, Simon Petrikov, Marceline dropped Fionna. Jake transformed into a trampoline and saved Fionna before she hit bottom. "What the heck?!"  
"I-I think I just figured out what's going on," said Marceline as she transformed back to her normal form. "Well, don't keep me waiting. What's up?!"  
"We need to visit the Ice Kingdom."  
"Do you think the Ice King could've caused this?"  
"It sounds like something Simon would do."  
"Well," Jake grew into a form big enough to ride, "hop on my powdered doughnut and let's go!" shouted Jake wagging his tail.


End file.
